robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DevilboyScooby
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Toe Cutter page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 17:25, September 2, 2009 Edits While its great to have your edits, please stop removing the |} from each of the robot tables, it causes them to collapse and end up very messy. Thankyou. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry but it's not my fault, it happens with a lot of people. It's automatic. Editing and Tables Please do not use the rich text editor on a competitor robot article, as it messes up the table and makes it harder for us to put right. But thank you for the edits that you have given. 'Helloher (talk) 16:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Will do. Apologies, i never realised what it did. - DevilboyScooby 17:38 GMT, 8th September 2009 :It doesn't matter, we all make mistakes. Keep up the good work. Helloher (talk) 16:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) OotA Having created both the abbreviation and rule, I'll inform you that we use OotA as an official abbreviation. Informal ones like SoK, BB, DD, SA and AAT are the ones we oppose. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 12:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) This should be implicitly stated as as far as the rules are concerned, they say: Please, ''DO NOT'', under '''any circumstances, abrieviate. It says nothing about "Official Abbreiviations" and you should inform EVERYONE. It's also jargon. :I shouldnt have to inform everyone of everything. I just let you know now. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh dear god You've completely reversed my logic in creating the wins/losses section. More, you've acted rudely and such. I'm going to ban you for a week whilst I clean up your mess. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :My logic was poor and out of line, I apologise and have unblocked you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, was this about my Cruella edit? Because it seemed illogical to me and other robot pages don't count Gauntlet/Trial eliminations as losses, and Robots that were eliminated in the gauntlet one year and then in battle the next year can't be categorised under "One-time losers" if the T/G loss rule is applied, as some are. Apologies again. And i am not trying to be rude, cynical or disruptive. Only helpful. -DevilboyScooby Hey There Hey, I didn't know you were on the Robot Wars wiki! Good to see you, keep up the Extreme LP! Torngentleman2 19:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Walkers Watch Anarchy the walkerbot on youtube if you want a destructive walker. Mike Franklin must be a genius to make a robot that good. RoboFan 07:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC)